


maneater

by ugnoise



Category: Eight Legged Freaks (2002)
Genre: Breast Enlargement, Bugs & Insects, Eggs, Forced Pregnancy, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Other, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ugnoise/pseuds/ugnoise
Summary: and he thought the worst thing about prosperity was the lack of five guys





	maneater

It was his turn to close -- you know, that fucking awful shift that said you finished at 7pm, but honestly you were lucky to be out by 9pm. And luck most definitely was not on his side that night because it was closer to 10pm when he was finally able to pull the shutter down and lock up.

 

It was autumn, so those balmy summer nights were beginning to chill, and Euan drew his jacket in close as he hurried across the mostly deserted parking lot, lit only by the flickering streetlamp on the corner, to his beat up trash heap of a car. He'd had it for more years then you're probably supposed to have a car, but seeing as how it had lasted all that time, and that his shitty little retail job in this shitty little town barely let him eat from week to week, the trash heap it was. Besides, it wasn't like there was anyone he was looking to impress out in this shitty place. What, was he gonna go cruising down Prosperity’s single main road?

 

Bitter feelings aside -- because if he let himself start he'll end up drunk, crying into his pillow about how crap his life was again -- his weekend started today, which meant two days off from pissy customers, and he could at least be happy about that. The parking lot wasn't that large, but it seemed big enough in the middle of the night when he wanted to be out of the chill and away from this place. He was about halfway there, dreaming about the takeout he was gonna treat himself to for dinner, when the streetlamp flickered one last time before giving up and Euan was plunged into darkness. He frowned, looking around as though another light would spring into existence, but then shrugged and fumbled out his phone, using its light to guide him to his car. Off to the side he could hear rustling and skittering noises, probably rats ready to start the party now that it was dark enough, and Euan picked up the pace, reaching into his pockets once more but for his car keys that time. The skittering noise came again, closer now, and Euan, feeling like he'd already seen this horror movie opening, said ‘fuck it’ and broke into a run.

 

He never made it to his car.

 

  
*  


It was the dripping that woke him, the steady tap of water on his face. He frowned, face scrunched up as he tried to avoid it, idly wondering why the ceiling was leaking in his room, but lulled away by the gentle swaying of his bed. Then his memories came rushing back in, and with a start Euan sat up. Or at least, he tried to, but his hands were bound, body strapped down tight, and all he did was make the rocking more violent.

 

Euan opened his eyes and screamed.

 

In front of his face was a monster, a huge, grotesque, hairy head with a multitude of faceted eyes pinned on him, mandibles clacking just inches from him face, and a thick yellow secretion dripped from between them, splattering onto his face (and how on earth he thought it was water was anyone's guess; water wasn't nearly this thick, didn't leave his skin tingling in its wake). Rising up behind was the large, heaving body of a spider, long, hairy legs arching out from it, and Euan was trapped beneath it, stripped bare apart from his socks, and bound spread eagle to what must have been its web.

 

Euan’s eyes rolled frantically around, breathing quick and sharp and growing shallower and shallower as panic set in. Beyond the-- the _giant spider_ stretched out the jagged rock formations of a cave, gossamer strings of spider webs -- and Euan’s mind gibbered in fear as he wondered how many there were to produce that much -- strung across every surface, darkness absolute the further in the cave went, and with a sinking feeling he realised that even if he could wriggle himself off the web and past the monstrous spider, there was no way out.

 

In front of him the spider chittered as Euan strained to get away, huffs of musky air curling over his face, his neck, as though the spider was sniffing him for some unknown reason, and it must have liked what it smelled because it let out an excited shriek before letting its mandibles part. A large protrusion, dripping with a yellow mucus eased its way out of its mouth and towards him and Euan struggled even more, straining to turn his head away even though it was all completely useless, stomach heaving at the rotted smell of it. It hit his cheek before sliding across to his mouth in a trail of cold fire, easily prying his jaw apart so it could force its way down his throat.

 

Euan jerked violently, screaming muffled by the thick appendage in his mouth, gagging as it thrust down his throat to gush slick right into his belly. It was cold in the cave, especially since all he was wearing were his dollar socks and the stench of his own fear, so his nipples had been hard even as his dick had tried to climb back into his body, but a warmth like a flash fire rolled over his body in an instant, and now his nipples were hard for all the wrong reasons.

 

Euan grunted and panted around the appendage, dizzy and hot, sweat starting to bead at his brow, his nape, the small of his back. He wasn't struggling anymore, too focused on the way the slick filling up his belly fizzed through his body, bubbles of warmth making his chest tingle and ache, his skin so sensitive that the air moving over it made him gasp and shudder. Everything became syrup slow, and Euan blinked slowly as the appendage was drawn from his throat with a lewd, wet sound, a strand connecting the tip to his mouth for long moments before it broke. He could breathe better now, panting loudly as as his mind swam and his body flushed hotter and hotter. His belly felt heavy, full, like maybe he'd just eaten the lumberjack special breakfast down at the diner, and when he glanced down his himself, past his sore chest and puffy looking nipples, his belly -- usually a little pudgy and a lot soft -- had a definite roundness to it.

 

Euan blinked sweat out of his eyes, feeling panic trying to grasp hold of his mind but not quite able to catch. His mind was ticking too slowly but even still, he just didn't understand -- well, there was a lot about that he didn't understand, starting with _giant fucking spiders_ \-- because he was pretty sure this wasn't normal animal behavior. Surely, if he was gonna be eaten then it would just do it, right? It had already caught him; why was it wasting its time?

 

His thoughts were derailed when the spider’s front legs brushed over his arms as it gripped him, hair ticking in the most pleasant way, and he was moved, hands and feet still bound but only to each other. He was tipped over onto his front, pulled up until his knees were beneath him and his ass was raised, and then his limbs were refastened to the web like there was an actual chance that he could muster the coordination needed to escape.

 

It took an embarrassingly long time for him to realise what he'd been kidnapped for.

 

The panic managed to catch hold, blazed to life, and he began struggling again, little jerks and wiggles, kitten weak, but enough to make him sweat, pooling in the hollows of his back and between his thighs and asscheeks. “No,” he moaned, words slurring slightly over a tongue that felt too big for his mouth, face down and ass up with massive spider legs caging him in. “Don't,” he said weakly, but he wasn't expecting much.

 

He _was_ expecting the probing at his ass, something slick and large and blood hot, but he still let out a muffled scream when it happened, body jerking as it slid along his crack. The spider chittered above him, and then Euan yelled as his ass was forced open, aching and burning as it was stretched wide, a slick, wet squelch as something thrust inside him, and Euan, horrified, realised that it wasn't _sweat_ that was making him wet down there.

 

He supposed, thoughts coming from behind a rising wave or horror as his body rocked and strained with the spider’s thrusts, working its appendage in deeper and deeper until Euan swore he could feel it in his overfull belly, that he should be grateful for the way his body was opening up around it, that he wasn't being torn apart by it, but mostly he was just petrified.

 

Especially since his body really seemed to like it.

 

It was like he was no longer in control, stuck in the backseat as someone else took his body for a drive. His ass was absolutely dripping, slick with some unnatural secretion, wet all down his thighs, over his balls, and down the length of his achingly hard dick, and he couldn't tell whether it was all it or him. More kept squeezing out each time the spider thrust back in, his open hole greedily sucking at it, body an open channel, made to take it. And his ass must have been a wreck but there was no pain, just the sharp grind of pleasure that left his thighs trembling and his body arching into the next thrust. He was making these breathy ‘ah, ah, ah’ sounds, little moans and cries begging for more even as in the back of his mind there was a running litany of ‘no’s and ‘don't’s and ‘stop’s. And fuck but his chest-- his _nipples_ ached. They'd pebbled right up, but god they felt so swollen and tender and he just wanted to massage them, just a little, to ease the ache but his hands were fucking glued to the web above his head. It was driving him mad.

 

Euan squirmed, trying to rub against the web beneath him but above him the spider shrieked, legs drumming against the web, body swelling above him, and the appendage inside him grew as well before a torrent of thick hot liquid -- spider come, he thought hysterically -- was released inside him. Euan groaned, grossed out and completely hot for it, as the come overflowed from his ass into his intestines, and seconds later he felt his belly begin to grow. He was already full from whatever he'd been fed earlier, so it didn't take long for him to become uncomfortable, belly weighed down, sloshing with each sway of the web, a round swell hanging from his body that slowly got bigger and bigger.

 

He was panting, belly still growing, overheated and pained and desperately turned on, when he felt pressure at his hole, like something large was trying to get in, and yelled when it finally popped past the ring. Except there was another. And another one. And another one, until he stopped being able to count, each one so fucking huge that his ruined hole strained to take it, pushed deep into his ass, an unending stream of them rolling deliciously over his prostate until he was coming hard, completely untouched, against the fat curve of his belly. They were eggs, he realised, it was laying spider eggs inside him -- _breeding_ him -- and Euan couldn't even worry too much about it because it hurt so much now, jagged shards of pain deep in his gut like he was about to rupture, and Euan cried and begged for it to stop, even as he came a second and third time.

 

It went on for what felt like hours, whole body jolting with each thrust, belly bloated as the spider pumped more and more eggs into him between rounds of thick, slimy come. It was obscenely large by the time the last egg dropped into his belly, skin stretched tight over the size of it, curving his spine to the web, and Euan wheezed and squirmed, belly feeling like it was about to burst, just wanting to palm the weight of his belly, to ease some of the pain. He felt like he was gonna pass out with it, so hot and sweaty and dizzy from the pain, and Euan let himself drift a little while his belly gurgled and strained. The spider above him finally dragged its ovipositor out of his wrecked ass, and apart from the gush of slick that followed, oozing out over his thighs, everything else stayed put. He tried squeezing his stomach muscles to force some of it out, but it hurt too much and he had to stop, the throbbing deep in stomach making him almost black out.

 

His panting and whimpering echoed loudly around him until it was drowned out by the thud of spider legs landing around him, and as the web started swaying as another spider positioned itself above him, Euan started sobbing again.

  
  
*

 

When he came to once more he had been moved again, this time strung up from the ceiling. His belly was a dense ache, and when he looked down he gagged to see how huge it was, round and red and so tight, jutting from his body. The spiders had been kind enough to attach it to the ceiling as well, to bear some of the weight, and the massive dome of it consumed his entire view. Above that his chest tickled and itched, swollen looking with large, puffy nipples, and Euan’s toes curled with how much he needed to touch them and relieve the ache.

 

He started crying again, wondering how he'd gone from worrying about missing an episode of his favourite TV show to worrying about what would happen next, hurt and scared out of his mind. Time had kind of blurred into meaninglessness, periods of nothing only interrupted by pain, but he had to have been gone at least a day, right? Someone would notice he wasn't around and raise the alarm. Right?

 

(Yeah, he didn't really believe it himself either)

 

However long he'd been gone, it was enough for him to start getting hungry. He didn't think it was possible, with how stuffed full his belly was, but there was a cavernous sense of hunger in the pit of his belly that only seemed to grow larger. Euan hunched over as much as his bonds would allow, then winced at the sharp pain the movement sent through his belly.

 

A large, dark head with alien segmented eyes appeared at his shoulder and Euan screamed, body sent swaying from his violent flinch. He didn't understand how something so large could move so silently, but then again there was a lot he didn't understand, such as _where the giant spiders came from_ , and _why the fuck this was happening to him_. Beyond it he could see others, moving in and out of the clearing, or squatting on the walls, grotesque heads fixed in his direction, and Euan shuddered, still wet between his thighs, ass leaking slick, wondering how many there were, if he'd be forced to take any more of them.

 

Huge furred legs prodded at his belly, and Euan cried out as things jostled and shifted inside him, and then cried out again as its mandibles parted and that slick appendage eeled out of its mouth and into Euan’s. He struggled, writhing with the pain in his belly and the thing in his mouth, gagging, stomach heaving, as his throat was forced wide once again and a thick liquid oozed out into his belly. It was gross and putrid, a thick sludge he was forced to swallow, and for one second he thought he was gonna hurl. His belly gurgled and groaned and the hunger began to abate, and tears slipped down over his cheeks again as Euan realised that it was _feeding_ him. Healthy mom, healthy baby he thought hysterically, pulling weakly at his hands as though it would be enough to escape.

 

He coughed and gasped when it pulled out of his mouth, wheezing and nauseous but finally sated. Then his belly clenched, and before his eyes he watched it started to grow, skin straining as it ballooned outwards in fits and starts. Euan passed out.

  
  
*

 

When he blinked his eyes open next it was to another furred head, its fat body balanced on his web in front of him, its front legs caressing the huge weight of his belly. Breathing already speeding up, Euan pressed his lips shut together and turned his head away. The empty ache in his gut was back, hunger yawning wide, a hollow to be filled, but Euan refused, trembling as he leaned as far away as possible. He whimpered as the creature got closer, and then screamed at the sudden pressure on his belly, pain like knives digging deep. Seconds later his mouth was filled, and Euan cried as he was forced to swallow it, belly sloshing and gurgling as though pleased. He fed for longer this time-- it took longer for the hollow feeling to go away, but finally his body had had enough, and the spider sat close by, monstrous legs caressing his belly as it stretched and grew once more.

 

  
*  


Please, he begged silently, face a mess of tears, lips trembling where they were pressed together. Someone please help me. Soon enough his mouth was pried open. Soon enough he stopped begging.

  
  
*

 

It was the hunger that woke him this time, a gnawing void just aching to be filled, and Euan writhed and groaned, mouth pressed tightly shut until he opened it wide, sucking ravenously on the feeder brushing his lips until he'd had his fill, crying and sweating when large, hairy legs kneaded his tight belly as it got fatter and rounder.

  
  
*

 

Euan squirmed weakly, hunger like a living thing inside him, chest swollen out into two heavy tits, nipples dark and aching with the need to be touched, ass dripping slick down his thighs. His mouth opened automatically when he felt the web vibrate, desperately seeking his next meal, and moaned when the feeder hit his tongue, gulping down the thick sludge. Legs rubbed against his massive belly, and Euan sweated and groaned and swallowed frantically, feeling empty and wanting more. It took two more feedings before it was enough, before he was stuffed full and satisfied, and Euan’s gaze was heavy-lidded and avid as his gravid belly rumbled and he watched it bloat, dick hard against the wide curve as it got heavier, skin pulling tight. Come splashed against the underside of his belly, and Euan opened his mouth again.

   
  
*

 

It was time. He was surrounded by spiders, fat, furred bodies squatting on every available inch of web around him, long legs poking and stroking at his bruised and swollen belly, hanging heavily from his frame. Euan panted, pain and pleasure now one big sensation, belly roiling as the spiders hatched inside him, movement building to a frenzy as they looked for a way out. Around him the spiders chittered and shrieked, and a wave of pressure rolled through Euan’s gut. He pushed, and gasped, moaning, as something large began its slow slide across his prostate before forcing its way out his ass in one slick movement. There was a vague tickle, and then a spider appeared from under his belly, legs moving rapidly until it was squatting by his fattened tits and huge nipples before latching on to feed from him. The relief was orgasmic, and Euan groaned, begging and sweating and pushing harder than before to get them out.

 

He came after the third one, and then again after the tenth, and then he quickly lost track, trapped in a haze of pleasure-pain, chest leaking freely as his young fought to feed from him, crying and shrieking each time huge legs rubbed and pressed against his sore and bruised belly.

 

An eternity later there were finally no more spiders to birth. He hung weak and limp in his bindings, panting, body covered in baby spiders all fighting to feed from his swollen, leaking chest and growing bigger every second, the air filled with the sound of hissing and chittering. Euan’s glassy eyes stared down at himself, his feelings of horror and disgust a distant thing. He didn't even twitch when the web he was attached to started swaying again, when large, hairy legs filled his vision, when something slick and large and blood hot split him open once more.


End file.
